The Grey
by Darknessxxx
Summary: Is it spelt with an A or an E?


The Grey

Darknessxxx

It was early in the morning, and The Professor was still lying in bed fast asleep. Though when his bedside alarm clock did go off, he was quick to silence it. The Professor then sat up, rubbed the remnants of sleep from his eyes and pulled himself out of bed.

He made his way to the bathroom to start his morning routine. There he checked his reflection in the mirror, particularly his stubble, then reached for his razor. He just turned on the hot water when he realized something.

"No" he whispered, his razor falling into the sink. He brought his face inches from the mirror where he got a better view. "No!" he repeated, for on the top of his head was a single grey hair.

"Noooo!"

Within seconds Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, who had heard his scream, were at the door.

"Professor?" Blossom's voice called from behind the door. "Are you okay?"

"Go away!" The Professor told her. "Don't look at me!"

"What wrong with The Professor?" he heard Buttercup saying.

"I don't know" Blossom responded. "He says he doesn't want us to look at him."

"Why wouldn't The Professor want us to see him?" Bubbles' voice sounded nervous.

"I don't know" Buttercup said. "Maybe his face was replaced with a shark and he's afraid he'll eat us."

The Professor quickly hid himself in the bathtub and closed the shower curtain, just has Bubbles burst through the door. "Professor!" she cried out. "I don't care if you do have a shark for a face, or if you do want to eat us! I don't want to not see you!"

"Heh, a shark for a head" The Professor chuckled at the thought. "Mere child's play compared what I really have to go through!"

"What is it Professor?" Blossom had entered the room. "I'm sure that together we can overcome whatever it is!"

"Yeah" Buttercup chimed in. "With all of us together, there's nothing we can't accomplish!"

"Is that so?" The Professor said. "Well then, what do you expect to accomplish against something like this!" he pulled back the shower curtain, revealing to the girls his single grey hair.

The girls all gasped. It was followed by a moment of silence broken when Buttercup whispered "what are we looking at?"

"I don't know" Blossom admitted, also whispering. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Oh good! It's not just me!" Bubbles said relieved.

"Don't act like you don't see it!" The Professor accused them. He pointed to a spot atop his head. "Right here! A single grey hair!"

"Oh!" The girls said and once it sunk in "Wait, what?" and "I still don't see anything."

Blossom held her arms out, indicating to her sisters not to interfere as she handled the situation. She flew up to The Professor and said to him "Professor, I now you're upset about this… situation, but there is a simple solution to this." She then plucked the single gray hair from his head and threw it away.

"heh heh heh… "The Professor started laughing nervously, as he watched the hair fall to the ground. "Oh it's gone, heh heh heh. Oh I feel younger already!"

"Yeah that's just great" Buttercup rolled her eyes. "So were not going to have this problem the next time this happens?"

"Next time?" The Professor said.

"No problem" Blossom claimed. "Bubbles, go get the tweezers from my hair kit!" Bubbles immediately flew off and within seconds returned.

"Here you go Blossom" Bubbles handed her tweezers over.

Blossom took it and placed it by the sink "I'm going to leave this here" she said to The Professor. "Whenever you find another grey hair, you can use this to pluck it out!"

The Professor picked up the tweezers and began going through his hair.

"Anyway" Blossom went on. "We have to get ready for …" she Buttercup and Bubbles left him scanning his scalp.

* * *

><p>Later, while the girls were at school, The Professor was busy cleaning the house. When an advertisement started<p>

"Have you gotten old and grey?" the ad asked

_"Old? Grey?"_ recalling the single grey hair from that morning The Professor gravitated towards the TV.

"Have you been pulling those have you been plucking those strands afraid people will start thinking you're old!?"

"Yes! Yes!" The Professor was inches from the TV.

"Well get rid of the tweezers and get Grey Away! The revolutionary all new hair gel designed to lock up those unwanted locks!"

The Professor had already picked up a phone and was dialing the five five five number that was being displayed.

"You heard right!" the ad continued. "Never worry about grey hairs again, and just for the low price of $34.95!"

"$34.95?" The Professor repeated downhearted. "I can't spend that money on hair products, not since that mustache incident…"

"Grey Away specifically targets hair that doesn't match the optimal pigment of the norm and converts them using advanced Bio-electric fibers infused with an aqueous solution. With Grey Away you'll never have to see the sting of age catching up with you."

The professor rubbed the top of his head nervously. "…but I can't allow more of these to keep popping up…" he racked his brain for solution to his problem. "Wait a minute, solution?" The Professor said. "Why didn't I think of that sooner?"

The Professor got out of his seat, grabbed his wallet and keys and left the house. He got into his car and drove to the Townsville Everything You'll Ever Need grocery store. There he walked down the aisles, past the as seen on TV Grey Away with special in store price of $9.99; past the Guaranteed to Match your Colour Hair dye, priced at $3.50, and towards something called Do-Ble-Vai Chemique.

After purchasing the item and returning home, The Professor locked himself in his laboratory and began working, laughing not unlike a stereotypical mad scientist.

* * *

><p>Later, when The PowerPuff Girls were returning home Buttercup began asking "So, you think The Professor is still acting all…"<p>

"Totally bonkers?" Bubbles provided when Buttercup was unable to finish her sentence.

"Yeah" Buttercup said.

"Girls! The Professor is not 'totally bonkers'" Blossom said. "He's just been hit with a delicate situation which has made him just a tiny bit…"

"Cuckoo for Cocoa-Puffs?" Bubbles said just as they landed in front of their house.

"Anxious!" Blossom glared at her. "Which is why I think it best we don't draw attention to anything that could remind him of his… age." He opened the door and called inside, "Professor! We're home!"

"Oh hello girls!" The Professor greeted them. "How was your day?"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were shocked went they saw him, but put on best fake smiles.

"Blossom" Buttercup whispered.

"I know!" Blossom whispered back. "Just don't mention it!"

"But his hair is purple!" Bubbles joined.

"Just focus on something else!" Blossom commanded.

Bubbles looked around for something to focus on and decided on her dress. "Ah" she grunted. "Were did all these wrinkles come from?"

"Wrinkles!" The Professor's eyes widened in horror.


End file.
